1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to hook attaching/releasing elements within fishing lure kits and assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In America, fishing has grown beyond that of a hobby or leisure activity and has become a competitive professional sport. Competitions with large purses are held all over America. There is a lot of pressure on the competitors, the fishermen, to catch ever-increasing amounts of fish. As a result, fishing lures are expected to perform at a higher level as well.
As a result, the technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their targets. Instead, a broad range of products have hit the market, designed to aid the fisherman to catch more fish quickly. One of the most common and popular fishing accessories is the fishing lure, as evidenced by the multitude of different types and styles available on the market. However, such a selection is a drawback when it comes to the amount of time that must be spent changing lures on and off of a fishing line all day. No matter how good the lure, it will not catch any fish out of the water.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which fishing lures can be rapidly changed on and off of a fishing line while fishing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,695, issued in the name of Minegar, discloses a fishing lure assembly that incorporates multiple retractable hooks. A series of latches and positioners cause movement of the hooks upon application of pressure.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. Des. 405,866, issued in the name of Laney, discloses an ornamental design for a diving fishing weight. While a design patent protects only the ornamental appearance of an article, and not its structure or utilitarian features, this references discloses environmental structures that insinuate the use of modular elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,039, issued in the name of McGuiness, discloses a fishing lure with articulatable hook connections. In this reference, the hook connector, noted as element 24, is formed of a flexible, braided filament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,688, issued in the name of Devereaux et al., discloses a swivel jig fishing lure. As particularly indicated in FIG. 3 of this reference, a neck portion mounted between the hook and line spans approximately % of the distance along the length of the plastic worm. The only particular purpose stated within the patent is to provide “trouble free service life”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,289, issued in the name of Dotson, discloses a fishing lure kit in which a flexible main body (element 22) is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,015, issued in the name of Link, discloses a fishing jig with recessed, and attachable/removable skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,151, issued in the name of Salminen, discloses a fishing lure with releasable hook. However, in this device the hook and body are designed to separate when striking, occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,911, issued in the mane of Thorne, discloses a soft body covered swimming jig fishing lure. In particular, FIGS. 4 and 5 show anticipated attachment with a spinner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,574, issued in the name of Tapley, discloses a spring loaded fishing hook assembly.
Consequently, there is always an need for new and innovative fishing lures and attachments.